Ship Of Dreams? Perhaps
by Rue Dawn
Summary: Typical Rose has a sister story but I hope you'll see their differences. When Alyssa falls for the charming Tommy Ryan will the ship that made her dreams come true also take them away? T but possibility of Lemons. Tommy Ryan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my story. It's kinda a typical what if rose had a sister. I really like Tommy Ryan and I don't think he gets enough love. I don't own titanic or any of it's characters but I do own Alyssa. Now I know Alyssa will seem a little like Rose but hopefully as the story progresses you'll be able to see their differences. **

**Hope you like it. **

**-Rue**

* * *

><p><span>Alyssa POV<span>

I sighed as I looked up at my house for the last time. It may have never been home but it was all I had ever known and that meant a whole lot. I felt a tap on my arm and turned to see my older sister Rose looking at me with sad eyes. Her fiancé Cal and our mother were watching us impatiently.

Her bright red hair pinned up perfectly, she had a large hat perched on top of her head. She had her travelling clothes on, lovely pinstriped attire and she wore white gloves on her hands. I was in much the same type of outfit. She looked the picture of perfection and I knew I must look much the same the way a proper, well brought up lady should.

"Shall we go?" Rose's voice asked as perfectly composed as her appearance; years of finishing school had seen that we both knew how to act with company and in public.

Despite all this, I just wanted to scream and run. I didn't want to go on some bloody ship to America to watch my sister marry a man she hated and then be married off myself. However, this not being an option I smiled at my sister.

"We shall." I replied using the appropriate tone. Oh how I wished I could tell mother to shove all this bollocks up her ass.

My blonde hair was pinned up stupidly tight giving me a headache and as we moved towards the motorcar, I couldn't help but notice just how much my corset constricted my breathing. As soon as I had a chance to get away I resolved to put on my nice yet loose fitting dress that pulled itself in at the middle, meaning I didn't need a corset. It was a light fabric and a bright blue and the bottom of the skirt would flare out if I span. Unfortunately, I never had a chance to try it out. Proper women weren't meant to spin. It's seen as lack of composure.

"Alyssa NOW!" My mother whispered in a hard tone.

My head shot up as I realized we had arrived at the dock. Rose was outside talking to Cal and I had been sat in the motorcar in my own little world.

I took the hand offered by the driver to help me out of the car. My mother tutted at me and I discreetly rolled my eyes.

"...God himself could not sink this ship." I heard Cal finish as I walked up to my sister.

She had her controlled mask on. "I would think if God created the world and humans and therefore this ship, he could sink the bloody thing." I muttered to her.

She smiled wryly at me. "Ladies we've got to hurry." I glared discreetly at Cal as Rose enquired about her coat. I personally thought that the ship may be grand but to me, it was just a ship, a ship that was ruining my life none the less. Ship of dreams my arse.

We walked up the ramp and I glanced to the side to see the third class passengers getting a 'health inspection' in other words, being checked for lice. The first class me would agree this is necessary but the real me wanted to throw things at the people who came up with the abominable idea. I had never really associated with lower classes, it being forbidden, but I thought they looked like lovely people.

Cal had paid for me to have my own room, and I had to admit it was beautiful. The wooden furniture the ornate doors, the chandeliers, it was really the most luxurious place. I unpacked my things with the help of my mother and headed over to Rose's room to see her unpacking her paintings.

"The difference between Cal's taste in art in mine is that I have some, they're fascinating, like being in a dream or something, there's truth but no logic." She said as I approached.

"I like them." I added.

"Yes well you would." Cal didn't like me it was clear every time he opened his mouth in my presence.

It was probably because I'm not the best behaved. I turned tuning out their conversation and surveyed my appearance in the mirror that hung on her wall. My hair had fallen out of place slightly and a few light curls framed my face, green eyes sparkling and face flushed, I looked exactly as I should but I felt like I was in hell.

-**The Next Afternoon**-

I walked with mother and Rose to lunch, this time in my loose dress. Mother had had no time to deem it unsuitable and that made me quite content knowing that it annoyed her but it was my favourite.

I was ignoring the conversation, mostly; if you asked me, Mr. Andrews and Molly Brown (who mother referred to as new money) were quite interesting but Mr Ismay. God he was a bore.

"Do you know of Mr. Freud, Mr Ismay? His ideas of the male preoccupation with size may be of particular interest to you." I tried hard to hold back my giggle watching Mr Andrews do the same as my mother reprimanded Rose.

"Excuse me." Rose said as she got up and left.

"Alyssa, find her." Mother muttered.

I nodded and arose from my seat. "If you'll just excuse me too for a second." I said before turning away and following my sisters' path onto the deck.

When I got outside, I walked over to Rose. "You realize you'll get into trouble for that?"

She nodded at me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked. As I opened my mouth to reply she continued, "Anyway when have you ever cared about getting into trouble?"

"Touché." I glanced down at the third class deck. There was a man holding his daughter so she could look out over the ocean and I smiled. How I wished I'd had a father like that. Or anyone who cared about me for more than making a good marriage and upholding the family name. Apart from Rose of course.

My gaze travelled and landed on a young blonde man who was starring at my sister. He was with two other men, one who looked Italian and one who had his back to me. As the companion with his back to me turned, I locked gazes with him. He had a very handsome face, or so I thought. Kindly, yet rugged, and the nicest eyes I had ever seen on a man by far. His hat covered most of his hair, but from what I could see it looked curly, sort of a sandy colour with auburn bits in. He smiled at me and I blushed profusely realizing I had been staring, but then he had been staring back.

As he turned away again to continue talking to the blonde I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"How dare you embarrass me like that?" He questioned Rose forcefully. She went to reply but then Cal turned on me. "And you, you were meant to bring her back, not become a pretty figure for filth to eye up."

I gulped Cal scared me. "Well..."

"I wouldn't come in." Rose cut me off and I threw her a thankful gaze. "I wanted to see the ocean."

Cal glared at us both a moment and then with a sharp "Inside." Turned and departed.

I sighed as my sister and I went back inside. Trying hard to get the steerage man off my mind, I decided right then, I was going down to the third class deck for a walk later. It looked nicer there anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Second chapter. **

**So I love the titanic and I know it's all meant to happen fast but I might try and draw it out a little so you can get an idea of how much they all care for each other once it is time for the ship to sink. E.g Jack and Rose, Rose and Alyssa, Alyssa and Tommy, Tommy and Jack, Jack and Alyssa, Tommy and Rose and hell we'll even throw Fabrizio in there :P.**

**So yeah let me know what you think.**

**-Rue.**

* * *

><p>I was silent that night at dinner. I didn't change like I was supposed too I just stayed in my dress from lunch, much to mothers dismay, and sat poking at my food. I could see Rose was in much the same kind of mood. The atmosphere felt suffocating and the thought of being in this kind of atmosphere all of my life, stuck being miserable, was terrible. I had to get out, if only for a second.<p>

"Excuse me, I have a slight headache I think it best I retire for the evening."

My mother looked at me and seemed to agree perhaps thinking I did look ill, it must be the lack of the blush. I didn't put it on tonight, mother usually insists I wear it, stops me looking like death she tells me. It amused me slightly that she hadn't noticed the lack of it but now wasn't the time to laugh and give myself away. It seemed as if my pale complexion was, for once, playing in my favour.

"You do look rather pale dear would you like me to send Trudy to keep you company?" She asked.

"I should think she'll be fine if she just intends to sleep." Cal answered for me.

This would usually really annoy me but again it seemed luck was on my side as Cal had inadvertently helped me. Molly Brown looked as if she thought she was going to say something, but I answered first. Wouldn't do to have the delightful woman ruin my luck now.

"Yes mother I believe I agree with Cal. I shall see you in the morning."

I politely said goodnight to everyone and made my escape. Turning right rather than left when I got to the top of the grand staircase I made my way through the first class area, descending to the second class and then third. You could slightly see the difference between first and second class but the third class was abominably clear.

Making my way out onto their deck, I noticed as I got further down that this is where they walk the first class dogs. I shook my head and tutted in disgust. How they could let dogs do their business on someone else's deck was beyond me.

"Ah not ta worry mam, jus' lets os know where we rank in ta scale of fings."

The strong Irish accent came from behind me and I couldn't help but jump slightly. The man who had spoken let out a chuckle as I turned to face him. I noticed it was the man from earlier and my mouth dropped open slightly. He really was very good looking close up and the accent added to the whole ordeal. He was like a perfect package. I nearly giggled at the thought.

Gaining my composure I replied, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was down here I could leave if you like?"

He smiled at me slightly, making his eyes crinkle. It was a cheeky kind of look and I found myself smiling back at him.

"Naw. You dunt 'ave ta leave. If you can stand t' conditions tha is."

My smile widened. "I'm sure I can, although I don't think it's very fair they just leave all the mess about."

He took out a match and lit up a hand-rolled cigarette. "Ah some of us 'ave come from worse i'm sure. But then, maybe you 'aven't seen that sort of fing."

I sighed. "Unfortunately not."

"If you dun't mind me askin' miss. Wha about it is unfortunate?"

I looked over the ocean for a second contemplating my answer and walked towards the railing, leaning on it I answered.

"It's not quite as glamorous as it looks, not for us women anyway."

He moved to stand next to me, closer than a 'gentleman' would stand but then I would also have a chaperone if I was with a 'gentleman' and I would not be having this conversation. I thought about how frowned upon this situation would be and how much my finishing school teacher would yell. One thing they didn't teach you at finishing school was how to gaze at a man without catching his notice but this I seemed to be doing well, or at least he was letting me think so. He really was very handsome. His face had a slight stubble on it and I realized that his hair was a lot more auburn coloured than I had realized earlier now it was out of the suns glare. His eyes were bright and mischievous but also loving and warm. I looked back over the sea just as he spoke again.

"I have'ta ask can you explain tha?"

I gave him a wry smile.

"Got a spare one of those?" I indicated to his cigarette.

"It's nothin' fancy like wha you smoke, but if ya want one..." He seemed a little shy and surprisingly it made me want to hug him. Catching myself before I could do anything stupid and inappropriate, I beamed at him so he would know that I meant my reply.

"I'd love one."

As he began rolling I explained. "Well you see, for us women, there's particular ways we have to act, dress, talk. What we're meant to talk about. If we're intelligent we're never meant to show it, because you'll never get a husband that way you see. And that's what we're for after all, making a good marriage to keep up a family name and add to the family wealth. Well that and baby making." I laughed sarcastically, starting to rant a little. "Not that when you have them, children I mean, you're meant to be nice to them. Oh no they should just act properly and the governess will see to that. The kids are the maids job, we just have to run the household and ruin their lives."

He handed me the cigarette, which he'd already lit for me. "Well tha dunt seem fair."

"No it's not really. Fun is completely out of the question of course. And if you're lucky enough to be betrothed to a man who you can at least respect well, that's meant to be enough, for example. If I told the people I associate with let alone my family I wanted to marry for love I'd be laughed at and shouted at something terrible. Except maybe by Rose, my sister," I clarified. "She'd understand."

The man frowned. Ignoring my marriage rant, which was probably for the best, he asked, "Well why is fun outta tha question?"

The question caught me off-guard. It was never something I'd really asked or contemplated. In the 'upper levels' of society it was just taken as fact. I felt my brow nit together and I pursed my lips, pulling the side of my bottom lip in a little as I gently chewed on it.

"Because it's not proper I think. I don't know really, you're normally kept away from fun situations. It's almost taken as fact that you find what you do fun and if you don't well that's your problem." I answered as I took a toke of the cigarette.

"Well what would ya do for fun?" I looked up at his face still puffing on my cigarette. "If you could have fun." He amended giving me a wink.

"I'd spin."

"Spin?" He asked confused.

"Spin and dance but not like...a formal dance, a fun dance." I grinned slightly holding my tongue between my teeth.

"But spin?" He was still confused.

"Yes. This is my favourite dress and it's made so that if you spin the bottom will flare out. But I've never been able to do it."

The man smiled at me as he finished his cigarette and flicked it over the side. We stood in a companionable silence for a while until I finished my cigarette and threw that as well.

"Well how would you like to attend a real party miss? One where you can spin?" He asked.

I grinned widely in shock and happiness and decided not to question my luck. "If I can get away it would be my pleasure."

"Well then meet me here tomorrow after dinner. And wear the spinny dress." He smiled.

"Okay, I shall, but on that note I better go, I'm meant to have retired for the night."

The man took my hand, "Well it was a pleasure makin' you're acquaintance Miss..."

"Alyssa, Alyssa Dewhitt Bukater."

"Ya might 'ave ta write that down."

I laughed, a real laugh throwing my head back as I used to as a child. When I looked towards him again with a wide smile on my face I knew I must have bright red cheeks and not look at all like I was meant to, but the grin on his face made me not care.

"Just call me Alyssa Mr..."

"Ryan, Tommy Ryan, but you can call me Tommy."

"Well then Tommy. I shall see you tomorrow night."

"You shall." He said as he leant down and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as I turned to walk away. "Oh Alyssa."

I turned my head to look at him. "Do ya 'ave a husband waitin' in America?"

I shook my head, "No, Tommy."

He nodded at me. As I walked back to my room I couldn't help but feel that I hoped I never would. Not while Tommy was around. With a small giggle and a skip as I entered my chamber it seemed things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? <strong>

**I don't like to ask for them but I would really like some reviews. :)**

**-Rue**


End file.
